


inconvenient

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: MishiMonth 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: guilty feet have got no rhythm





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one tweet that was going around, that said something like when you first lock eyes with your soulmate careless whisper starts playing?
> 
> yeah. yeah that.

“Hey can I borrow a pen?” He asks the class rep, the only person who would even bother to give him the time of day despite everything. He’s never once looked him in the eye, and he can’t quite figure out why.

“Yeah sure.” Mishima looks up at Akira, and suddenly, and very loudly, a song starts to blare. 

**_I’M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN-_ **

“For fucks sake-”

**_GUILTY FEET HAVE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT NO RHYTHM._ **

He throws the pen on the floor, and throws his hands up in frustration. “That’s it I quit.”

* * *

 

He’s avoided it for the past month in class, at the very least. This was a curse, it happened every time they so much as locked eyes for a brief moment. Kill him now, kill him to the sweet tones of George Micheal’s Careless Whisper.

“Mishima.” Akira taps his shoulder, everyone was at least gone so maybe they could get away with actually looking at each other.

This past month had been hell.

“Yeah?” He looks up, careful to look only at the top of his frames-

**_WATCHING IN SLOW MOTION-_ **

Oh no.

**_AS YOU TURN AROUND AND SAAAAAAAAAAY._ **

He covers his face, banging his head in to the desk as Akira stands stunned.

**_TAKE MY BREAATHH AWAAAAAAAAAY  
_ ** **_TAKE MY BREATH….. AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY._ **

“FUCK.”

* * *

A gentle hand rests on his shoulder. “Turn around, bright eyes.” It trails down his arm, and Akira holds Mishima’s hand. “Every now and then I fall apart.” He leans in closer, whispering in to his ear. “Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I’m only falling apart.” Akira brings his arms around Mishima’s waist, hands still clasped together. 

Mishima is afraid to turn around, afraid of the terrible music that will play when their eyes meet. “There’s nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.” He whispers quietly, finishing the lyrics. Maybe this time it’ll be different if they’re already subjecting each others to terrible 80s pop songs. He let’s Akira’s hand go, and turns around. He stares at his shirt, intently watching the rise and fall of his chest under his v-neck. Mishima starts slowly, looking from his collarbone, to his lips, the edge of his glasse, and finally-

**_YOUR LOVE IS LIKE A SHADOW ON ME ALL OF THE TIME  
_ ** **_(ALL OF THE TIME)_ **

Was there no end to this.

**_I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I’M ALWAYS IN THE DARK-_ **

Akira has to hold his breath to keep from laughing.

**_WE’RE LIVING IN A POWDER KEG AND GIVIN’ OFF SPAAAAAAAAAAAARKS._ **

Mishima shoves his face into Akira’s chest to make it stop, it doesn’t stop.

**_I REALLY NEED YOU TONIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTTTT._ **

Akira starts to laugh, soft snrks turning in to loud laughter. He holds Mishima tightly, this is just far too ridiculous to be true.

**_FOREVER’S GONNA START TONIGHT-  
_ ** **_FOREVER’S GONNNNAAAAAAAA STAAAART TONIGHT._ **

He would rather just die on the spot.


	2. heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is getting out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you really lose the fading effect here why cant i edit text size

He had just managed to push through the crowds, if the rumours were right, the phantom thieves would be here tonight. They had a heart to steal, or so the story goes. Mishima managed to push his way close enough to the building, and he looked up. 

Dashing along the rooftop was the leader himself, Joker. His legs were longer than he thought. He looked a little….familiar? Built similar to someone he knew. He couldn’t take his eyes off the thief, even as he was farther back.

Joker looked down at the crowd, locking eyes with him as he ran. Sirens blared as officers swarmed the building. It was quickly dwarfed by a different song. It seemed distant, almost like it was following joker.

**_WHERE HAVE ALL TH_ ** **_E GOOD MEN GO_ ** **_NE AND WHERE ARE_ ** **_ALL THE GODS-_ **

Oh. Oh god.

**_WHERE’S THE STREETWISE HERCULES  
_ ** **_TO FIGHT THE RISING ODDS-_ **

This was not actually happening right now.

Joker stumbled, catching himself and turning away quickly. This was bad, this was really bad. The crowd started to murmur and look around, clearly someone was the soulmate of the high profile phantom thief.

****_ISN’T THERE A WHITE KNIGHT, UPON A FIERY STEED.  
_ ****_LATE AT NIGHT.  
_ **_I TOSS AND I TURN.  
_ ** ****_AND I DREAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM OF WHAT I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED._

“Oracle, Oracle I need it  _ now. _ ” he raised his hand, outstretched as a rope ladder fell. He grabbed it, gripping it desperately with his leather gloves and shoehorning his foot on to the lowest rung. 

**_I NEED A HERO-_ **

He waved, taking a bow as what looked like….a ufo….? took off in to the sky with him dangling from the rope ladder.

**_I’M HOLDING O_ ** **_UT FOR A_ ** **_HERO TIL THE END O_ ** **_F THE NIGHT._ **


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 3 days since he last saw Akira, and it wasn’t even Akira who he really saw. He had been there the night of the heist, saw Joker, heard the tacky music. Akira was clearly avoiding him now. Probably not for the reasons he thought though.

Sojiro gestures to the stairs as he walks in. “Kid’s upstairs.” 

He ascended as quietly as he could, the boards creaking beneath his feet. Akira sat at his desk, legs crossed as he balanced on the rickety chair. He was typing away, and fiddling with something that looked like a lockpick.

“Akira-” 

Akira turned to look at him, startled. Was he wearing-

**_AND I WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT,  
_ ** **_SO I CAN SO I CAN_ **

“I really thought this would work.”

**_KEEP TRACK OF THE VISIONS IN MY EYES._ **

Mishima groaned. “Yeah, well. It didn’t.”

* * *

 

“Now what do you want?” the shadow turned around, waving Akira off. “Can’t handle your own loverboy so you’ve gotta come bother me? Pathetic.” He brushes him off flippantly, not even looking at him. 

Akira pushes his mask up into his hair, messing it up beyond whatever stylish repair. He doesn’t even care right now, this was more important. “I need you to look at me.”

“You want me to  _ what? _ ” He turns his head towards him, locking eyes.

It was quiet for a brief moment as they stared at each other. Akira was almost relieved-

**_THE LOVE WE SHARE  
_ ** **_SEEMS TO GO NOWHERE-_ **

“What the fuck is this?”

**_AND I’VE LOST MY LIGHT  
_ ** **_FOR I TOSS AND TURN I CAN’T SLEEP AT NIGHT_ **

Akira claws at his face, dragging his hands down it. “Oh my god, I can’t do this anymore.”

**_TAKE MY TEARS AND THAT’S NOT NEARLY AAAALLLLLLL._ **

“Seriously, what the  _ fuck  _ is this?!” 

Akira puts his hand on the shadow’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him. “My fucking curse, that’s what it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but i'm SORRY I DON'T PUH-RAY THAT WAY

If this was something they were stuck with, they might as well embrace it. It had been at least a week now, he’d gone back to school. Thank god, Sojiro would have kicked him out otherwise. It was the middle of the day, and they were both standing out in the hall.

Might as well risk it, maybe it’ll be something good for once.

Akira grabbed Mishima, turning him around and grabbing his hips. A few people in the hall stopped, staring openly before hurrying away to lunch. “La question c’est voulez-vous?” it worked last time, maybe it’ll work again. 

Mishima hesitated, staring at his shirt. It was already embarrassing to have to deal with the music, and now this? What was next? Eminent death?

Probably.

Akira took one of his hands, put it on his shoulder, and held the other. “You gotta look at me for this to work.”

Not happening.

He let his hip go, and held his chin. Mishima tried to look away, but it was so difficult when he was essentially being held captive. He knew if he told Akira to stop he’d let go, but he didn’t want him to stop holding on. He closed his eyes, and jerked them towards Akira.

_ People everywhere- _

Here it goes.

_ A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
_ _ Giving out a spark  _

Akira holds his hip again, taking up the position. Was he really going to dance? Here in the hallway? To….to  _ this? _

He was, he totally was.

He took a step, Mishima following the motion easily. “I’m really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game.” and now he was singing along. Great!

Akira took the lead, leading Mishima around the busy hallway in a dance. He didn’t care that everyone was watching.

__ Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
_ Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
_ __ Now it's all we get (ah-ha)

He was swung around the hallway, Akira seemed to easily avoid the other students who stopped to watch. Did he have no shame? 

Obviously not.

__ Nothing promised, no regrets  
__ Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
__ Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
__ You know what to do (ah-ha)  
_ La question c'est voulez-vous  
_ __ Voulez-vous

Mishima stopped dead, the song continuing softly around them. Akira stopped as well, relaxed. He looked around, finally noticing just the extent of the crowd. He panicked, shoving Akira away from him, hard enough that he fell to the floor.

The answer to that question was “Oui, je veux.” but there was no way he’d admit to it. He took one look at Akira, and took off down the hall towards the stairs. The crowd dispersed after that, the mysterious music fading again.

“Worth it.” 


End file.
